


What lies within

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break the Curse, Child Sam Winchester, Cursed Castiel, Dean Hates Himself, Forgiveness, High School Student Dean Winchester, M/M, Monster Castiel, Mystery, Slow Romance, learning to forgive, trouble maker dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: When Dean was a child, he witnesses a beast while lost in the woods and has been obsessed with finding him ever since. However, finding the beast changes both their lives forever causing old wounds to finally heal.





	1. The beast

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


A five-year-old ran out of the house moving towards the forest behind his house, his mother stopped cutting to the food she was making and went to the back door leading the backyard her child just ran off to.

 

“Dean, it’s almost lunchtime! Don’t run off too far!” The blonde yelled into the forest behind her house watching her six-year-old playing with his fake toy gun.

 

“I won’t!” Dean called jumping past the tiny river running deeper into the woods. Dean jumped on the rock, shooting his toy gun which only made the clicking noise. “Pew, Pew.” Dean made the sound effects as he kicked over a little rock and point the gun at the worms under the rock. “Pew Pew!”

 

Dean giggled before putting the rock back for the worms careful of them before he ran deeper into the woods.

 

“Pew Pew!” Dean laughed as he aimed at a tree, pretending to shoot at zombies. “Pew Pew!”

 

Dean ran deeper into the woods laughing as he pointing the gun around until a noise made him pause. Dean noticed a small baby bird which had fallen from the nest crying for his mama as Dean put his gun down softly scooping up the bird.

 

“Hey, little one. It’s okay. Don’t cry.” Dean poked her head as the bird continued to chirp, Dean looked around the tree for the nest, seeing it Dean slid the baby bird in his overalls front pocket. “I’ll take you home.”

 

Dean jumped up to the first tree branch pulling himself up on the first branch, pulling himself up each branch one by one till he got to the one with the nest. He took the baby bird out of the nest with care placing it back into the nest with her siblings. Dean smiled when the branch he was standing on snapped under him. Dean fell down hard, slamming into three branches, and down the cliffside, till he hit a couple large rocks slamming straight onto them knocking Dean out.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean whimpered as he woke up on the forest floor, picking himself down was the hardest thing he had to do. Dean cried softly, as he took a bit to lift up himself off the ground. His head was throbbing, it hurt to breathe, his leg was twisted in a weird way. Dean sobbed to himself unable to do much more. Dean sat up glancing around as he swallowed. He could hear his mother calling for him but he had gone too deep into the forest. Dean tried to stand but winced holding his throbbing leg.

 

Dean noticed how bloody his shirt was causing him to whimper, he just wanted to go home. Dean sobbed covering his eyes but his lips stung with a wound as well as his face and the tears stinging his face and burned his wounds.

 

Dean glanced up at a howling noise, it didn’t sound like a wolf. Dean gasped when a loud snap caused him to whimper. Dean panted when a large beast slid out from the woods moving towards him. Dean closed his eyes as he felt the beast breathed against him, Dean felt a claw reach for him as he opened his eyes. The second the beast touched him, his claw-like hand turned into a glowing human hand.

 

The longer the beast touched Dean the more the beast transformed into a human. The beast seemed surprised as transformation as half his face seemed to start becoming human. He pulled his hand back and started to transform back into the beast.

 

“Impossible…” The beast’s voice was deep and harsh as he softly watched his hand go back to human.

 

“Dean?! DEAN!” His mother called as Dean glanced up in happiness.

 

“Mommy?!” Dean called as flashlights hit the beast’s skin and he recoiling his skin burning from the light and disappeared into the forest.

 

“Dean?! We are coming, baby!” His mother screamed as Dean looked back into the forest seeing no sign of the beast. Which Dean paused seeing a small glowing ring next to him, Dean softly scooped it up as he noticed a rescuer being lowered down the cliffside to save him as he looked over Dean.

 

“Are you okay?” The man asked as Dean nodded continuing to look in the forest as he was loaded into a stretcher and taken away.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Twelve years later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seventeen-year-old Dean Winchester headed down the stairs with his large survival bag, as he walked into the kitchen, snatching some bacon into his mouth before taking some in his food container. His mother who was finishing cooking her eggs when she noticed her son.

 

“Whoa, no no no.” His mother spoke noticing his back to her as he shoved some sausage into his mouth. “You are _going_ to school.”

 

“I am,” Dean mumbled with food filled his mouth, as his mother looked at him not believing as she held her hand for his bag. Dean handed over his bag as his mother suspiciously went through his bag finding the normal school supplies but she still wasn’t buying it.

 

“Why the meat?” His mother asked eyeing his lunch box of just sausage and bacon.

 

“Meat diet,” Dean spoke shoving more into his mouth before he smiled with sausage teeth. His mother chuckled as Dean kissed her cheek. “Got to go to school.”

 

“Okay, be good.” His mother kissed his cheek back as Dean shoved some more food into his mouth before walking out the door as he made sure his mother wasn’t looking before tossing a rock up to his brother’s room. Sam, his six-year-old brother opened his window looking down lazily at Dean.

 

“Mom’s going to be mad at you,” Sam spoke lowering Dean’s survival stuff down in a basket tied to a rope.

 

“When isn’t she?” Dean chuckled as he traded his survival stuff with his books letting Sam take the school books up.

 

“Dean, do you really think the monster in the forest is real?” The kid asked as Dean nodded.

 

“I do...and I’m going to find him,” Dean spoke as he waved before he ran towards the forest. Dean ran through the forest knowing the place like the back of his hand. He easily rocked climbed down the rocks running till he got to the last area he marked. Dean pulled out his map and checking the area he was in. Dean was writing his own map and figuring out the forest to find the beast.

 

Dean moved to set up his camera traps with the food in hopes to find the beast. Dean set up the stuff, it was Friday and Dean had a habit of sleeping out in the woods for the weekend. As long as he checked in with his mom, he normally only got an angry text of ‘you’re grounded’ when it was obvious he didn’t go to school.

 

Dean took his time to explore deeper and deeper into the forest. Dean took his time to set up his camera traps before he set up camp to sleep till nighttime when the beast will be out.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean woke to the sound of his camera trap going off somewhere, as Dean sat up looking at his computer which showed something had blocked out the camera. Dean shoved some bacon into his mouth trying to make out what it was. When he checked his phone seeing an unread text from his mother which he ignored.

 

Dean watched whatever covered the camera slide away and the food was gone. Dean waited keeping an eye on his camera, but when the second camera got blacked out. He paused his chewing, those cameras weren’t anywhere near each other. At least a good half a mile away from each other.

 

Dean shoved more food into his mouth before getting out of his sleeping bag, climbing out of his sleeping bag he stared down at the direction of where the beast was eating. If he kept following the food, he would be-

 

Dean stopped when he heard a loud snap of the wood as he found himself staring into the darkness, he could hear heavy breathing as Dean tried to see him in the darkness. Dean turned going back in the tent to get the food when he came out with it he jumped seeing the beast standing in front of him. Dean gasped dropping the food box, seeing a large beast in front of him.

 

The beast was large and bulky, he had thick hanging long dreads of dark black fur, he looked like he was at least thirteen feet tall, with horns like a deer, tusks like a warthog and bright blue eyes. Dean took in the beast from his childhood as the beast stared back at him. Dean tried to get out words, things he wanted to say for the longest time. He wanted to tell him how badly he was looking for him, how desperate he was to see him again as the beast turned away.

 

“Leave.” The beast snarled as he moved to pass him when Dean grabbed his claw. The beast stopped feeling himself changing, the beast paused slowly turning back to him seeing a glow sliding up his skin changing him into a human. “It’s you...the boy in the forest all those years ago...Why have you come?”

 

“I-I came back for you.” Dean tried to explain as he slowly watched the beast turning human before his eyes. “I-I wanted to see you again.”

 

Dean watched as the beast’s head slowly started to reveal his humanity. The beast was...more and more beautiful the longer they touched. Before his face was fully revealed he yanked away. The beast pulled his hand away seeing himself human looking at his hands as though he had never seen himself like this in so long. There was a vulnerability in his eyes for a second till his hand changed back to a claw.

 

“Leave.” The beast snapped coldly as Dean moved to stop him from leaving again standing in front of him.

 

“No,” Dean spoke strongly scoffing. “I have been looking for you all this time. I am not leaving.”

 

“You have no business with me or these woods. Leave.” The beast spoke again but Dean kept moving in front of him.

 

“No business?” Dean laughed. “Don’t you want to know _why_ you can’t touch me without reverse werewolving out.” The beast made a face.

 

“I don’t care.” The beast spoke. “Whatever it is, and whatever you are I want you gone.”

 

“Make me.” Dean scoffed as the beast turned to grab him slamming him into the nearby tree by his neck. The beast growled but his grip was weak, the second he touched Dean his hand returned to a normal human hand. Dean smirked easily taking the weaken grip from his neck, The beast looked at him in fear. “Now that we established this is futile.” Dean started. “My name is Dean...Can I know your name?”

 

“...” The beast eyed him before stubbornly frowning. “No.” The beast moved away heading back towards the woods.

 

“Well, then I will keep bothering you till you do,” Dean stated snatching his survival bag and following after him. The beast frowned as he tried to speed up but Dean just quickly followed.

 

“Look, I better things to do than deal with _trivial_ things like you.” The beast moved to speed up but Dean started to jog.

 

“Trying to mean me away isn’t going to work,” Dean commented. “Besides if you had better things to do you wouldn’t be eating sausages off the floor.” The beast said nothing. “I do have _more_.”

 

Dean beamed digging through his bag when Dean fell forward not noticing the cliff side that separated the forest with a large drop into the river. The beast slammed his tail into Dean knocking him back before he snatched the lunch box out of the air and easily jumped over the canyon. The beast popped some into his mouth smirking as Dean who panted surprised he didn’t fall to his death.

 

“Thanks for the food.” The beast chuckled. “ _Now fuck off_.” Dean could only blink as the beast disappeared into the forest out of reach.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean collected his stuff the next morning, putting all his stuff into his bags. He knew he had to follow the fresh trail while the beast slept or else he would lose it again. Easier during the day but also easier when he wasn’t running around avoiding Dean. Dean noticed his phone going off as he cursed and put it to his ear.

 

“Hot sex hotline?” Dean hummed as his mother frowned on the other line unamused. “You blow your money, and we blow you.” Dean beamed ear to ear.

 

“You didn’t go to school, _again_ ,” Mary spoke. “I got a call from your school that you didn’t make it to any classes.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like me.” Dean lied as his mother squinted.

 

“You aren’t going to graduate if you keep this up.” Mary breathed. “Dean, I worry about you and this...obsession with the beast in the woods. He’s not real, Dean and you are throwing your life away for nothing.”

 

“...Mom, come on, have faith in me.” Dean breathed. “Trust me. I know this sounds ridiculous-”

 

“Dean, stop.” Mary spoke upset. “...Look, I know...you have been having trouble since your dad died-”

 

“Mom, this isn’t a cry for help,” Dean spoke kicking his feet in the dirt sighing.

 

“Dean, I just don’t want you to destroy your life before you even start.” Mary breathed trying not to cry. “Maybe you can speak to a therapist-”

 

“Listening to schmucks try to psychoanalyze me won’t make me anything more than I am now.” Dean breathed scratching the back of his head.

 

“Dean I worry-” His mother spoke upset.

 

“Don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll go to school Monday.” Dean spoke obviously. “Mom, I got to go, or I’ll have to charge by the minute.” He joked. “I got to go.”

 

“Dean-” Mary started but Dean hung up before he collected his bag and headed towards the canyon drop where he last saw the beast.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The beast’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


The beast curled into his nest, sleeping in the dark cave slightly snoring as the smell of a meal filled his nose. The beast sniffed taking in the smell of meat cooking, wondering if a family was camping nearby when a hissing noise made him open his eyes seeing Dean stirring food on an open fire in his cave. The beast sat up annoyed instantly when Dean beamed.

 

“Breakfast is ready.” Dean beamed. “I hope you like rabbits.” The beast sat up annoyed with a sigh as Dean moved to give him a bowl of rabbit which the beast snapped.

 

“I thought I lost you.” The beast sighed eating.

 

“I thought you did too,” Dean stated moving to eat himself. “I took a guess when I lost your footprints near the river and took a guess where I would go.” The beast made a face, as Dean watched the beast pour the rabbit soup into his mouth not caring of the bones. Dean watched him for a moment before softly eating his own soup.

 

“Are you not scared?” The beast asked. “I could eat you, you know. No problem to swallow you whole.”

 

“I’m flattered.” Dean chewed. “But I usually require you buy me dinner first.” Dean winked as the beast made a face. “Want some more?” Dean spoke as he took the bowl and poured more in. “Should get you a bucket instead of a bowl. I’ll bring you that next time.”

 

“Why are you so set on hanging around?” The beast scoffed.

 

“Why are you so set on avoiding me?” Dean asked the beast frowned.

 

“I want to be alone.” The beast snapped. “Hard to do that when you’re around.”

 

“Why do you want to be alone all the time. Don’t you find that I don’t know, _boring_ after a while.” Dean chewed as the beast made a face. “I get being alone. I get it. But I think everyone needs some spice in their life, you know, to change it up.”

 

“...and _you’re_ my spice?” The beast frowned, Dean beamed ear to ear. “I’d rather be bored.”

 

“Well, unfortunately for you, I believe in destiny,” Dean spoke chewing. “We met all those years ago for a reason...and I’m curious to see what becomes of it.”

 

“Just an adventure of me moving a lot.” The beast stated as Dean beamed.

 

“Speaking of which. It’s a nice cave.” Dean glanced around seeing a dark and slightly damp cave.

 

“I feel that is sarcasm.” The beast squinted as Dean laughed.

 

“No, I mean it but...here.” Dean pulled out a blanket from his bag. “I think you can be a bit more homey. A couple blankets, some books here and there and this could be a good home.” The beast looked at him suspiciously. “I think you would enjoy this more than sticks.” The beast snatched it enjoying the warmth of the blanket on his bed. “I’ll bring you some more stuff you might like when I come back.”

 

“I wish you won't.” The beast moaned annoyed.

 

“Baby, don’t be like that.” Dean cooed as the beast squinted.

 

“...I’m pretty sure going to eat you.” The beast frowned moving to leave the cave, Dean beamed.

 

“Careful, that’s my current kink,” Dean called as the beast didn’t say anything but sighed. Dean chuckled to himself watching him go. Dean’s smile faded as he sat alone in the cave by the fire, not bothering to follow the beast knowing he would eventually return. Dean glanced down at the old necklace on his neck running his fingers over the small totem of a snake.

 

Dean rubbed it in between his fingers before he got up and moved to his tent and sleeping bag deciding to sleep some since he was up all day looking for the beast. Dean climbed into his sleeping bag and curled into himself falling sleep.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s dream:**

  
  
  


Dean glanced around the woods panting as he took in the empty dark woods, he panted hearing voices as he looked around till a snap caused him to turn. Dean was staring at a man he recognized. Dean stared at the man who glared at him. Dean backed up in fear, turning away and closing his eyes as he felt the man walking closer-

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Reality.**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean snapped away panting as water was tossed onto him causing him to yelp, the beast eyed him putting his makeshift bucket down.

 

“Why did you do that?!” Dean snapped wiping his face.

 

“You were having a nightmare.” The beast spoke as he eyed him. “Do you always have those?”

 

“Yes.” Dean breathed his joke. “It’s my thing.”

 

“...Do you always joke to hide your feelings? Or am I special?” The beast made a face.

 

“Ouch, going for the jugular.” Dean cleared his throat with a chuckle as the beast leaned in.

 

“...What exactly do you hope to accomplish here?” The beast spoke. “You know you are unwanted here, and you obviously annoy me. Yet, you are here.” Dean said nothing as the beast smirked in victory turning to get into his bed.

 

“...I guess...I...just understand how it feels to be a monster….thought maybe you’d understand.” Dean gave a sad smile before he started to collect his stuff. The beast watched him turn to leave to head home before it grew dark but the beast’s voice stopped him.

 

“Castiel.” The beast spoke as Dean turned. “...My name was Castiel.” Dean smiled softly at him before speaking.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Castiel.” Dean gave him a soft smile before walking away leaving Castiel alone.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bigger window

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean lazily drew in class ignoring the teacher as he drew the beast, someone watched him curiously but Dean didn’t notice. Castiel. The beast had trusted himself to tell Dean his name, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Every day nonstop. Dean’s thoughts were of Castiel alone. 

 

Maybe it was the happiness of finally proving after all these years the beast monster was real. After every therapy session. After the mental hospital Dean had to stay for a year in.

 

This was a dream come true and he couldn’t tell anyone his big secret.

 

“Dean?” A voice spoke causing Dean to look up. His friend Benny who he sometimes on occasion walked home with and hung out when his mother begged him to be normal stood in front of him. Dean looked around seeing no one still in class. “...School is over. Wanna...walk home?”

 

Dean softly stood moving to collect his things as Benny eyed him taking the picture of the beast. There Bobby softly took in the dark beast, it’s piercing eyes staring back as though it scared him. Something about this unsettled him. 

 

“Scary looking thing,” Benny commented as Dean gave him a look before Dean snatched it back. “Still looking for monsters in the woods?” Dean said nothing packing his bag with care of the pages Castiel’s drawings on it.

 

“None of your business,” Dean commented as Benny eyed him. 

 

“I’m not judging you.” Benny shrugged taking a seat on the desk. “I applaud a man with hobbies who cares more about them then experiencing the high school life of sex and drugs,” Dean said nothing. “You’re still a virgin right?”

 

“What does it matter to you?” Dean asked as Benny eyed him. 

 

“I’m just saying, you can literally get anyone with those gorgeous green eyes yet everyone here thinks you’re crazy to bite.” Benny shrugged. “Doesn’t help you spent an entire school year in an asylum-” Dean punched him hard as Benny fell off the desk clutching his arm after the hard fall.

 

“Eat me,” Dean commented as Benny sat up watching him storm out. 

 

“Monsters aren’t real, Dean!” Benny yelled back as Benny touched his bleeding lip. 

 

God, why did benny have to have a crush on crazy….?

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean entered his house, the tv blaring as he watched Sammy eating pie in his pajamas. Their retired neighbor, Missouri who cared for Sam while their mother was working. Missouri enjoying the company and Sam liked her cooking so it was a win-win. Seeing as she didn’t mind one bit if Dean bolted off in the forest. 

 

Dean ran upstairs changing his backpack for his survival pack before coming downstairs stuffing his face with food options left on the counter. 

 

“Boy, do you ever get a plate and sit and eat like a normal person?” Missouri asked as Dean beamed at her with a mouth full of food as Missouri eyed him. “Here, I got you a lunch for you.” Missouri handed him a Tupperware of food. Which Dean took sliding it into his backpack.

 

“No, but I found him.” Dean chewed. “The beast.” Missouri hit him in the back of the head, Dean rubbed his head. 

 

“Stop talking with your mouth full,” Missouri spoke. Dean stopped and chewed keeping his mouth closed. “Well, good for you.” Missouri moved to get more Tupperware. “Let’s get him a good home cooked meal.” 

 

Dean smiled at her, she was the only one besides Sam who believed in him. Never once did she call him crazy or tried to stop his adventurous spirit. Missouri handed him the extra Tupperware full of meat from her meal.

 

“You be back before your mama notices. I told her I don’t let you out on school days.” Missouri stated tapping his nose. Dean beamed leaning down giving her cheek before moving to Sammy giving him a big kiss and hug before leaving out the back door.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Cas, I’m back,” Dean called as Castiel groaned trying to stay asleep. 

 

Dean put his stuff down before he climbed into the mess of small trees Castiel had made into a nest. Climbing them with a bit of difficulty, before he tripped yelping as he moved to fall back. When Castiel’s clawed hand snatched onto him stopping Dean from a nasty tumble. Castiel’s hand started to change back as Castiel quickly moved to him to the top with him setting him down before Castiel’s hand completely turned back to human.

 

“Thanks.” Dean beamed as Castiel closed his eyes to sleep again.

 

“I’m nocturnal. Why are you waking me up?” Castiel grumbled. 

 

“I thought you’d be hungry.” Dean beamed as Castiel opened his eyes smelling the food offered. Dean plopped down next to him eating his own meal. Castiel sat up watching Dean eat. “Sorry I couldn’t come later, my mom would kill me.” 

 

“Who said I even want you to visit?” Castiel frowned as Dean laughed at that. 

 

“Please, I’m a natural treasure, who wouldn’t want to see this.” Dean ushered to himself as Castiel frowned more. “Besides my mom said sharing is caring and I care about you enough to bring my hot bod to you.”

 

“...” Castiel made a face as Dean chuckling at Castiel’s slight blush he was trying to hide with annoyance.

 

“So...were you always a beast?” Dean asked as Castiel turned looking actually annoyed. “Sorry...I was just-”

 

“No. I was cursed.” Castiel snapped. “If you must know.” 

 

“Cursed? I didn’t think those were real.” Dean commented.

 

“Well, they are and here we are,” Castiel stated plopping the bite into his mouth before moaning at the good meal. “This is good.” 

 

“Missouri made it. She’s my brother’s babysitter.” Dean chewed. “She thought you might like some.”

 

“Oddly nice of her to make a plate for an imaginary creature,” Castiel commented. 

 

“Well, she believes in me,” Dean confessed. “...or maybe she doesn’t. She still amuses me though.” Dean stuffed more food into his mouth. “No one normally does. It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

 

“...I guess it’s not normal for beasts in the woods, now and days.” Castiel stated. 

 

“No, there isn’t,” Dean spoke before turning to him. “...What year were you last human?” 

 

“I’m not sure.” Castiel shrugged. “I don’t even know anymore. It’s been so long, but there was always the fear of monsters in the woods.” Castiel smiled remembering. “Funny, I was what I feared all along and I’m a shit monster if you keep showing up.”

 

“Come on, I’m growing on you.” Dean beamed.

 

“Ugh, you wish,” Castiel mumbled looking down as he continued to eat. Dean eyed him.

 

“So who were you Castiel…? Before?” Dean asked as Castiel glanced up at him again. 

 

“I was the son of a wealthy town leader. What used to be your town.” Castiel ushered. “It didn’t have more than a hundred people back then.” 

 

“Wow...I never thought I would ever meet walking talking history.” Dean commented.

 

“Well, history isn’t all that it is crack up to be,” Castiel mumbled as Dean continued to eat. “...Aren’t you going to ask me about my curse?”

 

“No.” Dean chewed. “You’d tell me when you’re ready. I mean it was your past.” It was quiet before Castiel scoffed. 

 

“I-It wasn’t even by fuck up. It was my dad’s.” Castiel shoved more food into his mouth angrily. “His stupid choice and his stupid problems, yet it is my problem! Dad’s are the worse! I’m glad my dad is dead-” Castiel paused when he heard the Tupperware Dean was holding slam onto the floor, Castiel blinked seeing that was the only thing left of Dean. Castiel could only blink in the direction Dean ran off in. “...Was it something I said?”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean helped his mother do the dishes, she was happy he was home all week and hadn’t been to visit the beast since his comment spoken so harshly. Dean gave his father’s photo a glance on the altar for him his mother made before his mother handed him the last dish to dry. 

 

“You can head to bed, Dean.” His mother spoke as Dean gave her a kiss on her cheek before turning in with a simple goodbye. Dean headed to his room hearing some clanks and slams in the darkness. “Sam, I told you to go to bed-” 

 

Dean yelped when a hand grabbed his shirt tightly before Dean slammed back into the wall seeing a claw start to change human. Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes as Castiel frowned.

 

“You haven’t come,” Castiel spoke as Dean stared into his eyes as Castiel took his hand away. 

 

“...I thought that’s what you wanted.” Dean spoke coldly as Castiel glanced his eyes away.

 

“W-...Well maybe…” Castiel breathed annoyed. “...I liked the company,  _ slightly _ .”

 

“....” Dean looked down before he looked up at him. 

 

“I...I don’t know what I said or did to...make you upset.” Castiel growled. “But I’m  _ sorry.” _

 

“...” Dean sighed. “...My father died when I was eleven. It was a car accident. He wasn’t wearing a seatbelt. Long story short. He didn’t make it.” Dean wiped a tear as Dean walked into the room onto the bed. Castiel sighed realizing his mistake. The beast sat on the bed, his bed groaned at the weight.

 

“...I was cursed because my father condemned a witch to death.” Castiel confessed. “...I was supposed to marry a woman from my town but the witch cursed my father to never have a family line. So I turned into the beast and my father died.” Dean stared at Castiel as he sighed. 

 

“That sucks.” Dean whispered. 

 

“Tell me about it.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“...Is there any chance to break it?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to him.

 

“A member of the witches ancestry can forgive me but...it must be out of love, out of seeing the good in me,” Castiel spoke. “But it’s not like that’s an easy task to find one, it isn’t like they wear a bell-”

 

“...Is it possible…” Dean spoke. “...I’m a descendant of her? ... It would explain the touch...” Dean touched the beast again as Castiel started to transform again. Castiel watched his hand become human before he turned to him. 

 

“You must be…” Castiel spoke allowing Dean to take his hand. “...but how is this working? How does it work?”

 

“I don’t know...but just a touch isn’t permanent,” Dean explained as Castiel glanced down at his changing hand now up to his neck. 

 

“Then maybe you need to love me,” Castiel spoke with a frown. “This is inconvenient.” 

 

“But...I do.” Dean scoffed. “I love you.” 

 

“...What?” Castiel made a face. “Look I’m  _ flattered  _ but-”

 

“Look, don’t get the wrong idea...I love the idea of you.” Dean explained further. “I love the beast. I have been looking for you for so long. You as the beast are my dream and everything I ever wanted.”

 

“...Well. Do you think that’s enough?” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. 

 

“Obviously not,” Dean spoke. “Or wouldn’t you have remained human by now?” 

 

“Yeah…” Castiel pulled his hand away giving up as Dean stared at him before he stood. 

 

“Looks like you’re going to have to woo me,” Dean smirked with a wink as Castiel frowned noticeably. 

 

“Gross.” Castiel scoffed. “I’d rather be a beast.” Castiel moved to the window as Dean chuckled. “Look...just come to visit me more so you can bring the cooking from your friend, okay human?” Dean smiled at him softly as he left.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So...why was your window damaged so bad?” Mary asked as Dean sat chewing on breakfast. “It looked like you rammed a bulldozer into your wall.” 

 

“Must have been a tree.” Dean lied, knowing Castiel was too big just to slide through his window. “We did have a storm last night.”

 

“No, we didn’t.” Mary made a face. 

 

“Hm. Weird.” Dean shoved more food into his mouth, mary eyed him suspiciously. 

 

“Well. The wall needs to be fixed...So you need to avoid staying in your room this weekend while it’s being fixed...conveniently on a Friday...when you normally go camping.” Mary eyed him.

 

“Weeeeeeeird.” Dean stuffed more food into his mouth before his mom grabbed his chin kissing his lips.

 

“Go to school.” Mary sighed as Dean stuffed more food into his mouth as he slid the extra food into his bag when she turned to focus on cleaning breakfast. Dean waved and left Mary turning as she watched him go. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stretched tiredly seeing a fire built a bit away, his eyes slid looking for the human who made it. His eyes fell onto the Tupperware with food for him placed on the edge of his nest. Castiel softly moved to pick it up taking a couple bites happy for the home-cooked meal. It was odd how different food made with love was compared to his own hunting. It was better. Dean came in holding a couple more logs for the fire as Dean beamed. 

 

“Good morning,” Dean spoke. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Can’t complain.” Castiel shrugged climbing out of the nest. Dean took a seat by the fire as Castiel eyed it flinching. 

 

“Sorry. Is it too close to your bed?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no.

 

“No, I just don’t have a good relationship with fire,” Castiel spoke. “...You weren’t the first person to find me, but you are the first human who didn’t try to kill me.”

 

“First for everything,” Dean spoke stroking the fire. Castiel said nothing watching Dean take a seat near the fire. “How do you like the food?”

 

“It’s good,” Castiel spoke ripping up the food with his finger to eat some of the omelets. 

 

“My mom is good at cooking,” Dean commented as he pulled a rabbit out of his bag, he moved to clean it out. “Don’t worry I got more food coming.”

 

“...You don’t have to cook for me, I can always catch something.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“It’s okay, I got to eat anyways,” Dean stated eyeing him when slicing the rabbit he accidentally sliced too deep, Dean stared at his bleeding finger as the beast moved to him holding a cloth Dean brought onto the wound. 

 

“Idiot, pay attention to what you’re doing.” Castiel cursed. Dean watched Castiel’s hand start to change the human. Noticing the change Castiel moved the cloth to stop the skin to skin contact, not moving till his hand changed back to a claw.”

 

“Why do you do that?” Dean asked.

 

“Do what?” Castiel asked obliviously.

 

“You refuse to touch me,” Dean spoke as he moved to touch Castiel’s hand with his free hand, watching him slowly becoming human again. Castiel stared before he yanked his hand away letting it change back. 

 

“I just...don’t want to see what I lost if it’s not real,” Castiel said sadly. “It’s torture,” Dean said nothing as Castiel moved to tie the cloth onto the wound. Dean winced softly which Castiel apologize to him for. Castiel took the rabbit using his claws to skin the rabbit and clean the food before tossing it into the soup. 

 

“Keep the wound clean, I’ll get you some water to clean up,” Castiel spoke walking away leaving Dean alone.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean hated how short the weekends seemed, his eyes lazily drawn to the homework he was working on in the library. He sighed as he glanced around the library seeing that everyone was heading out. He checked his watch pausing at the time before collecting his stuff. He walked out into the dark night, as he made his way home. 

Dean paused before he turned to look behind him feeling as though...someone was following him. Dean saw nothing so he continued. No one was following him.

 

Dean didn’t stop walking till he heard footsteps behind him, Dean sped up his pace, the sound kept getting louder he bolted into his house locking the door then ran into the room. Dean panted in fear before he started to calm, that was till he noticed breathing behind him...quickly turned in fear seeing the beast behind him. 

 

“Jesus!” Dean cursed putting his hand against his chest. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Nothing. I was waiting for you.” Castiel spoke sitting on his bed. “Why is your heart racing?”

 

“Why are you creepily following me?!” Dean asked annoyed. “I said you can come over and see me when you’re bored but this is ridiculous!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“If you want to come over  _ fine  _ but don’t be creepy and follow me around,” Dean spoke as Castiel looked confused.

 

“I didn’t follow you, I’ve been here for  _ hours _ .” Castiel laid back in the bed that he was way too big for and the bed whined threatening to break. “Thanks for getting a larger window, now I can fit.”

 

“Wait...you didn’t follow me from the library?” Dean spoke.

 

“No, why?” Castiel scoffed moving to sleep. 

 

“...No reason.” Dean spoke tiredly as he put his stuff down before he moved to collapse onto Castiel's fur which started to change. Castiel just sighed pushing him off as Dean hit the floor hard. “...ouch.” Dean breathed lucky to have clean clothes he never folded to lighten his fall before he fell asleep.

  
  



	3. Kisses

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean came downstairs as his mother paused noticing Dean was there on a Saturday morning. Mary glanced at her wristwatch then walked over checking his forehead.

 

“What?” Dean laughed.

 

“It’s Saturday...are you not going to go camping?” Mary asked.

 

“...Too cold.” Dean spoke amused chewing food on the counter before taking a large plate of food upstairs as Mary glanced at Sam blinking at each other. Dean moved to open the door but Castiel was in the way. Dean shoved his way in as Castiel slept happy for the blackout curtains, and the heater. “So what you are going to stay here all winter?”

 

“Yep.” Castiel yawned scratching on the bed. “You don’t understand how nice your warmth is.”

 

“It’s a heater,” Dean spoke as he sat at his desk eating some of the food before offering it to Castiel who ate it. “I’m cool with you staying but you gotta behave.”

 

“I will.” Castiel turned to look at Dean out of the corner of his eye. “I like your room.”

 

“Thanks,” Dean confessed looking around. “It’s a little bit of a mess.” 

 

“There’s a lot of cool art on the wall,” Castiel spoke poking a hole through the painting on Dean’s wall, Castiel moved to cover it when Dean turned around. “Did you draw?”

 

“I used to,” Dean confessed. “Those were ones I did freshman year.”

 

“Why did you stop?” Castiel asked. 

 

“It got too hard,” Dean confessed. “After my father died...he was an artist...he taught me how to draw...It hurt to draw.” Dean spoke working on some homework. Castiel said nothing staring at him watching Dean trying to focus on his homework.

 

“...Would you draw me...if I asked?” Castiel asked softly as Dean glanced up. 

 

“...Why?” Dean asked. 

 

“Because I haven’t seen my face in so long,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. 

 

“We have things to see your face that are more accurate-” Dean spoke grabbing his phone.

 

“...Please… For me?” Castiel asked as Dean eyed him putting down his phone with a sigh.

 

“...Fine.” Dean spoke as Castiel beamed. “When you want to do it-”

 

“Tonight?” Castiel cut him off as Dean nodded softly.

 

“Okay…” Dean gave him a soft smile before Castiel beamed snuggling into the sheets. 

 

“Bedtime.” Castiel yawned as Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel snuggled to sleep. Watching Dean quietly working on his homework, Castiel softly slowly started to close as he felt.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke to feel a warm body pressed against him in sleep, Castiel turned into the warmth but stopped when he realized Dean was the body next to him. Castiel went to rip away but instead, he stared at his human hands, missing being human. 

 

Castiel stared sadly when he felt a hand slid into his. Castiel turned softly seeing Dean holding his hand half awake.

 

“It’s okay, you know,” Dean asked. “To ask me to hold you, just to be yourself for a moment,” Dean stated as Castiel stared into his eyes just looking at him. “It’s okay to want to be human…even for a moment.”

 

Castiel said nothing just blinking slowly into his eyes as Dean’s eyes slowly moved to take in his face. Castiel closed his eyes feeling Dean’s fingers move against his features. 

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Dean spoke softly before pulling his hands away. “Must have had to fight all the ladies away.”

 

“I was destined to marry a woman named Anna,” Castiel spoke. “I obviously didn’t.”

 

“Did you love her?” Dean spoke. 

 

“No.” Castiel shook his head no. 

 

“Then why did you want to marry her?” Dean asked. 

 

“It’s just how it was,” Castiel confessed softly.

 

“...I forget you are expected to pop out babies and save yourself for marriage.” Dean stated. 

 

“You guys don’t?” Castiel whispered.

 

“Not really,” Dean spoke. “Things have changed a lot since you have been human.” 

 

“Like what?” Castiel asked.

 

“...You know um...Men can marry men now.” Dean stated as Castiel looked surprised. 

 

“Men...can live with men...like they do women?” Castiel blinked.

 

“Well, I honestly don’t know how to answer that.” Dean laughed. “Men love men and they live with them like men.”

 

“...but how do they have babies?” Castiel spoke.

 

“They don’t...or they adopt other babies.” Dean shrugged. “A lot of unwanted babies in the world.”

 

“It’s so weird. What makes them like men?” Castiel stated confused. 

 

“Well...I can tell you personally they really like handsome men...with blue eyes and a charming personality.” Dean beamed as Castiel gasped understanding. 

 

“You’re a man who likes men?” Castiel gasped. “And when you said for me to woo you-”

 

“I was serious.” Dean chuckled. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t offended…” Castiel looked surprised. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I-I don’t like men,” Castiel spoke covering his mouth.

 

“How do you know?” Dean spoke.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Castiel blushed.

 

“You can kiss me if you want,” Dean spoke. “To see.”

 

“B-But-” Castiel blushed. “We can’t-”

 

“Then I won’t believe you,” Dean smirked as Castiel frowned. 

 

“Won’t believe what?” Castiel said.

 

“I think you may like men. Maybe both. But your scared to open that up because you may kiss me and actually fall for me.” Dean smirked as he turned to look at Castiel as Castiel pressed a kiss against his lips for a moment before pulling back. 

 

“See?” Castiel panted. “I’m fine. The kiss did nothing-”

 

“That wasn’t a kiss.” Dean scoffed pressing him into a kiss. Castiel tensed before he slowly submitted to Dean’s kiss in a slow make out. When his bedroom door opened, Castiel and Dean ripped apart as Mary sighed.

 

“Dean, Dinner is ready you better not have spoiled your-....” Mary paused seeing Castiel and Dean looking startled as Mary smiled amusedly. “Who is your friend?” 

 

“Mom, please go,” Dean whined tossing a pillow as Mary avoided it. 

 

“Your friends not leaving without having dinner. Come on. I don’t bite.” Mary stated leaving before they turned. 

 

“W-What are we going to do?! What if I change?” Castiel asked looking at his hands as Dean got up moving to get him modern clothes. 

 

“Maybe the kiss did something. I let go of you when my mom walked in, yet your still human.” Dean spoke. “If you think you’re changing back, I’ll hold your hand. It will be an experiment.” 

 

“Dean-” Castiel spoke.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want my mom mad,” Dean stated as Castiel took the clothes.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat quietly with dean next to him eating happily the home cooked meal, he was on seconds and Dean quietly continued his first meal without comment. Sam and Mary exchanged looks.

 

“So...how did you and Dean meet?” Mary asked.

 

“At School-” Dean spoke.

 

“-the Forest,” Castiel stated at the same time, they exchanged looks. Mary smirked as though she knew the secrets of the universe.

 

“Is that why my little Dean keeps sneaking off to the woods?” Mary hummed amused.

 

“Mom.” Dean sighed.

 

“What? You could have told me you made a friend.” Mary eyed him. “I’m sorry, I never got your name?”

 

“Castiel, Ma’am, Castiel Novak.” Castiel bowed his head.

 

“So polite.” Mary beamed. “You don’t have to call me ma’am.” Castiel looked at Dean confused. In his day he had to call people ma’am. What did these future people call their elders?

 

“He’s uh...Canadian, mom, they only know polite.” Dean lied. 

 

“Oh from Canada... _ eh. _ ” Mary joked, Castiel didn’t get it, he looked at Dean confused.

 

“Mom, that’s racist to Canadians or something.” Dean lied.

 

“Sorry…” Mary laughed. “Didn’t mean to sound like I’m stereotyping you.”

 

“It’s okay...” Castiel stated going back to eating.

 

“So, did you just move here?” Mary asked. “Or is he just visiting?”

 

“He’s staying with the old Chinese couple down the block, he’s their son’s adopted son.” Dean lied.

 

“...The one that doesn’t speak English? I thought they were siblings?” Mary spoke, Dean had to stop himself from making a face. He was pretty sure she was right. “...They have a son?....and a Canadian adopted grandson?”

 

“I told you to learn Mandarin,” Dean stated seriously as Mary shook her head.

 

“Maybe…” Mary blinked surprised. 

 

“Um, Castiel,” Sam spoke shyly as Castiel turned to him. “What’s Canada like?”

 

“Um…” Castiel turned to Dean then Sam again. “ _ Eh. _ ” Castiel mimicked mary which got a laugh from everyone. Dean looked at Castiel as Sam and him talked about nothing in particular. 

 

“Castiel, you should come more often.” Mary hummed eyeing the two.

 

“Mom, could Castiel spend the night?” Dean spoke as he chewed. “I promised to help him walk to school.”

 

“I don’t see the problem with it if the doors open,” Mary spoke eyeing Dean amused. Dean made a face.

 

“...Cracked open.” Dean bargained back narrowing his eyes. 

 

“Fine but I get to have Sam storm in at any time,” Mary spoke as she scooped Castiel some more food, which Castiel happily ate. “He needs to come more often. He eats well, I won’t have any left.” Castiel looked guilty but Sam elbowed him.

 

“She’s happy about that seeing as we don’t eat leftovers.” Sam chewed.

 

“I don’t know why,” Mary stated. “It was a weird thing your dad refused to do, and now you do it.”

 

“Well, I haven’t had a home-cooked meal in a while…” Castiel confessed. “I’d be happy for the leftovers.” Mary smiled softly at him.

 

“I’ll have Dean bring you a lunch from now on,” Mary spoke. 

 

“Thanks, Ma’am,” Castiel spoke when he felt his hand changing, glancing down at his hand, he ripped it under the table grabbing Dean’s hand. Dean blinked looking at Castiel who panted glad he hadn’t changed. Dean gave him a soft smile showing him it was okay. 

 

“Are you okay?” Mary asked shyly as Dean glanced up. 

 

“He’s just reminding me he has a bedtime,” Dean stated standing. “I’m going to get him situated and then I’ll come to help you clean up.” 

 

“Okay,” Mary spoke as Dean walked him upstairs, Castiel turned to panic about his change when he felt Dean’s lips on his in a quick peck. Castiel blushed covering his lips eyeing him.

 

“The kiss kept you human for three hours.” Dean checked his watch. “We are going to have to experiment on kisses to see if it matters how long or what kind.” 

 

“W-We got to kiss more?” Castiel spoke nervously.

 

“If you want to stay human more than a few seconds.” Dean shrugged as Castiel bit at his fingernails blushing at the idea. “Why don’t you get in the shower and change into some pajamas. I’ll be back.” 

 

Dean handed Castiel some clothes and walked out. Castiel paused not sure where the bathroom was as he walked out of the bedroom. Castiel glanced around seeing Sam come up the stairs. 

 

“Excuse me, Do you know where your washroom is?” Castiel asked shyly.

 

“Washroom?” Sam tilted his head but noticed what Castiel was holding. “You mean the bathroom?”

 

“...Yes.” Castiel nodded after a moment as Sam eyed him.

 

“...as long as you check my bedroom for monsters…” Sam stated before pulling him into his room by his hand.

 

“Monsters?” Castiel stated confused and Castiel was yanked into the kid’s room as Sam hid behind his leg in fear as he turned on the light. Castiel glanced around the room, finding it ironic that Sam had brought the monster in his room but Castiel got the hint looking in the room for ...monsters. Castiel obviously didn’t find one other than him, and he turned to look at Sam.

 

“No monsters right?” Sam spoke in slight fear between two missing teeth as Dean kneeled down.

 

“...No monsters.” Castiel repeated holding his hand giving his hand a squeeze, Sam smiled happily moving to hug Castiel. Castiel paused before he softly moved to hug him tight. Castiel was surprised before Sam pulled back and took his hand leading him to the bathroom. 

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam beamed turning to leave as Castiel made a face.

 

“Um...how do you make a shower?” Castiel asked confused as Sam moved to help him turn on the shower. Making it warm for Castiel before pointing to the shampoo. 

 

“This is for your hair,” Sam spoke holding his kid's shampoo. “You can use mine. It smells like bubblegum.” Castiel took it examining the bottle. “You can use it on your body too! You’ll smell good.” Sam sniffed his own skin giggling.

 

“Thanks, Sam,” Castiel spoke as Sam left closing the door behind him.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean came inside his room tiredly kicking off his jeans climbing into his bed where Castiel was dozing, Castiel opened his eyes feeling Dean crawl into bed next to him. Dean pulled him close, taking a deep breath of the completely clean and fresh smelling companion. 

 

“Why do you smell like bubblegum?” Dean mumbled closing his eyes as they both found themselves laughing. Castiel smelled his own skin. 

 

“Sam warned me.” Castiel snorted. “He told me to use this one.”

 

“It’s fine.” Dean laughed. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

 

“I can go wash again.” Castiel laughed back as Dean held him tightly.

 

“Nah. I quite like it,” Dean spoke. “I feel like you must taste sweet.” Dean smiled as he touched Castiel’s lips with his own which Castiel tensed at the touch. “...I wasn’t wrong…” Castiel blushed. 

 

“W-Whatever weirdo. I’m going to bed.” Castiel turned away as Dean moved to hold him from behind, nuzzling into his skin.

 

“Night Cas…” Dean breathed as Castiel blushed as Dean nuzzled into him holding him softly.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s alarm came on causing the young adults to groan as Dean turned it off. Castiel sat up startled unsure of what that was.

 

“It’s okay, it was just my alarm,” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded tiredly, as Dean rubbed his leg softly. Castiel nodded, knowing he had so much to learn about this new world. 

 

“Time to get up,” Mary called as she poked her head in as Dean gave her a thumbs up. Mary moved to get Sam up, as Castiel hesitated.

 

“So...I can’t stay here while you're gone right?” Castiel spoke in fear. “I-I can’t be in the light. I’ll burn.” Dean stood saying nothing as Castiel watched him open the curtains, Castiel yelped prepared to burn...but he didn’t.

 

“I noticed it last night when your human you don’t burn.” Dean moved over and kissed him in a quick peck. “You can head to your cave in the woods, I’ll go to school and pick you up afterward.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel nodded shyly. Dean moved to find some clothes for them to wear. Castiel watched Dean hand his own clothes to try on and started to dress. Castiel pulled his eyes away to dress before they headed downstairs. Mary had breakfast ready, which Dean didn’t sit as he shoved food into his mouth standing there. 

 

“Sit and eat.” Mary smacked Dean’s butt with her towel. “Don’t make our guest uncomfortable.” Dean moved to sit which Castiel sat as well next to Sam eating the breakfast made.

 

“Thank you, Ma’am. This looks good.” Castiel moved to eat, happily enjoying the warm meal. Mary set a paper bag on the table for him smiling at the compliment.

 

“Here you go, dear,” Mary spoke. “I made you a big helping for lunch.”

 

“Th-thanks.” Castiel looked in the bag happily. It was crazy how much a warm meal was heaven when you haven’t had one in centuries. Castiel felt tears sliding down his face as Mary noticed. 

 

“Are you okay, Dear?” Mary pet his hair comfortingly. 

 

“I-I just really appreciate it.” Castiel wiped his tears with his sleeve as Dean stood.

 

“Come on, Cas. We have school.” Dean spoke as Castiel moved to follow him without another word. Mary sadly watched him go. Castiel wiped his tears as Dean walked him through the forest when Dean stopped causing Castiel to slam into him at the sudden stop. “...Are you okay…?”

 

“I miss my family...my mom,” Castiel spoke wiping his tears. “Seeing your mom reminded me how much I miss my mom...how much I miss being human. I hate being a beast. I hate it.” Castiel cried so harshly it hurt. He was surprised when Dean held him nuzzling into him kissing his tears away. 

 

“I don’t know how, but...I’ll make you human again,” Dean whispered as Castiel nuzzled into him holding him.

 

“You promise?” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded. 

 

“I promise. You’ll never be alone again.” Dean whispered as he leaned down softly kissing Castiel who softly kissed back, missing benny who watched a bit away in anger.


	4. Crazy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean opened his locker taking some books from his locker when he jumped seeing Benny standing behind him. 

 

“Jesus.” Dean held his chest. 

 

“Who were you with?” Benny asked as Dean blinked confusedly.

 

“What?” Dean asked. 

 

“In the woods,” Benny spoke. “This morning.” Dean seemed taken back. 

 

“No one,” Dean spoke when Benny shoved him back into the locker. Dean was taken back as Benny eyed him. 

 

“ _ Who  _ is he?” Benny frowned.

 

“ _ Why _ do you care?” Dean snapped shoving past him.

 

“Because I’m your only friend.” Benny snapped. “I don’t want you investing time in mistakes.”

 

“Giving you the idea we are friends is the only time I have ever made a mistake.” Dean snapped as Benny watched him go.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel, now in beast form once again slept on his nest, he softly stirred when he felt movement on his nest opening his eyes he noticed Dean’s smiling face. Castiel felt Dean lean down pressing a kiss against Castiel’s lips, changing the beast back into a human easily.

 

“How was school?” Castiel mumbled. Dean handed him the clothes he had placed a bit away before he changed back. Castiel started to change into the human clothes. 

 

“Boring.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Boring or not…” Castiel whispered. “You are lucky to go.”

 

“Well...Once I figure out how to turn you permanently human...You’ll go to school.” Dean beamed.

 

“I would really like that…” Castiel whispered as Dean beamed.

 

“Ready to come back to my place? Mom’s making burgers.” Dean asked as Castiel nodded being helped up. Dean brushed some of the leaves off the clothes before taking his hand happy to walk back to the warmth of Dean’s place. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked with Dean in the woods, his shoes crunched on fallen leaves, when noises made them turn seeing Benny and his friends. Dean moved to stand in front of Castiel as Benny eyed him in annoyance.

 

“If it isn’t the monster hunter, Dean.” Benny scoffed holding a large stick stabbing into the ground. “And his boyfriend from the inbred forest people.”

 

“Fuck off,” Dean spoke. “Don’t you have anything better to do then bother us?” 

 

“I was curious who would bother with you,” Benny stated coldly as he circled them. “I mean does he know you got locked up once?” 

 

“Locked up?” Castiel asked looking Dean who made a face.

 

“He got locked in a looney bin for believing in monsters. Got worse after his father kicked the bucket to get away from him. He missed his entire freshman year being in there.” Benny frowned. Dean moved to hit him but Benny clocked Dean with the large stick causing his head to throb as the kids laughed. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel panicked but no one allowed Castiel to move to him but Castiel was hit in the gut making him fall onto his knees coughing. Dean’s head was bleeding as Dean forced himself on his knees only to be kicked harshly by Benny knocking him onto his back.

 

“Should have taken my kindness to heart.” Benny eyed him kneeling down the stick against his chin. 

 

“You call this kindness?” Dean spat out blood trying to get up, as Benny frowned. “Just because you didn’t get what you want out of this? Because you hope I would be so grateful you still wanted to get in my pants despite being  _ crazy _ ?” Benny angrily hit him again hitting him hard in the face. Dean fell back not moving as blood poured from his lips and nose.

 

“DEAN?!” Castiel cried as he moved to him as he touched Dean’s hair. He was breathing. 

 

“Stay away from him.” Benny snapped. “Or that will be you.” Castiel angrily looked up at Benny before tackling him. Benny’s friends moved to get Castiel off of him beating him. Castiel’s eyes started to glow as he started to change. Screams erupted as they scrambled to get away but Castiel grabbed them. Benny watched his friends being savagely attacked as he bolted away. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean opened his eyes finding him in a hospital room, Dean sat up holding his wrapped head. His whole body felt busted, he was sore and he could see the black and purple bruises on his skin. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice made Dean glanced up. 

 

“Cas? What are you doing here?” Dean asked. 

 

“You have been asleep for a couple days now. I-I’ve been coming with your mom and sneaking kisses to keep human while I’m here.” Castiel spoke taking his hand scooting his chair closer. 

 

“Has she been taking you to the old Asian couples house?” Dean asked. 

 

“Every night.” Castiel laughed as tears filled his eyes, Dean cupped his face concerned. 

 

“Cas?” Dean asked as Castiel sobbed.

 

“I-I thought you weren’t going to wake up.” Castiel cried. “I thought I lost you.” 

 

“Hey, I would never leave you,” Dean whispered as Castiel looked up at him. 

 

“I...I did something terrible-” Castiel whispered to him as Mary returned from the cafeteria. 

 

“D-Dean!” Mary sobbed moving to hold him, as Castiel stopped talking wiping his tears as Mary held Dean. He groaned at the hug, his body throbbing and one of his eyes were bloodshot from the injury. Mary pulled back apologized, petting his hair as a knock on the door made them turn. 

 

“Mr. Winchester. Sorry to bother you, but we need to speak to you.” A man spoke. 

 

“Who are you?” Dean eyed them.

 

“I’m Lucifer and this is Michael,” Lucifer spoke showing their badges. “We need your statement involving your attack.”

 

“It was Benny and his friends,” Dean commented. “What more do you want?”

 

“Well, Mr. Winchester.” Lucifer sighed. “We need you to explain in your words what happen that day and why four teenagers are dead.” Dean sucked in air, was...this the horrible thing Castiel did.

 

“Cas, can you and my mom give me a minute,” Dean spoke as Mary nodded walking out with Castiel who gave him a last glance before the officers closed the door.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came in from the shower as Dean playing with his cast on his arm scratching the inside with a pen. 

 

“You aren’t supposed to do that.” Castiel sighed taking the pen as Dean beamed with his bruised face and one missing tooth, which Castiel honest thought made Dean look younger.

 

“What else can I do?” Dean spoke. “I broke my arm.” Dean glanced at his right arm with a pink cast. “At least I’m out of school till I heal from my broken ribs.” Castiel moved to lay next to him with a sigh. “More time with you.”

 

“You’re not scared of me?” Castiel whispered as Dean pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

 

“No.” Dean slid his fingers up Castiel’s spine.

 

“I-I hurt those kids.” Castiel breathed as he broke into harsh sobs. “I-I was just so angry, I-I didn’t mean to. I just wanted them to stop hurting you-” Dean kissed him with care which Castiel kissed back with desperation. Dean held him close their lips moving against him. Castiel pulled back after a bit as Dean wiped his tears. 

 

“Castiel, they were hurting us,” Dean whispered petting his hair. “They could have killed us. I mean look at me. If you weren’t there to protect me, there is no telling if they would stop.” Dean kissed him again with care. “You saved my life. You carried me home. I could have died without you.” Dean wiped his tears as Castiel looked up at him. “You’re my hero.” 

  
  


“No, I’m not…” Castiel laughed softly as Dean kissed him softly once again.

 

“You are.” Dean nuzzled him.

 

“Thanks, Dean,” Castiel whispered as Castiel nuzzled into him. 

 

“Time for bed, I’m beat.” Dean yawned moving to curl into him careful of his injured body as Castiel closed his eyes to sleep as well.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Benny’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“I saw him! That kid! He c-changed!” Benny snapped as his father sighed, his father Lucifer sighed. “He killed them.” 

 

“Benny, It took me a lot of hard work to get your name off this case so you won’t spend jail time for assault! If I have to drag you into the nuthouse, this is going to get out and I can’t protect you-” Lucifer sighed annoyed. 

 

“You should be PROTECT me from the beast of the forest!” Benny snapped.

 

“There is no beast in the forest!” Lucifer snapped. “They were killed by a bear!”

 

“There was no bear! There is a beast!” Benny snapped. “It killed my friends and it must have done something to Dean. I-It must have possessed him to be against me.”

 

“Enough. I have had enough of this crazy talk.” Lucifer snapped. “Not another word.” Benny shut up as his father glared at him. “You’re grounded till further notice, You’re fucking as crazy as your mother was.” 

 

“Dad-” Benny tried but Lucifer left slamming his door as Benny angrily buried his face into his face into his pillow. “I’ll make them see! I’ll make them all see!”

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came down the stairs the next morning, Mary paused seeing Castiel awake standing on the stairs. 

 

“Oh, you’re up early,” Mary commented pulling out the supplies to make breakfast.

 

“I thought you would want some help,” Castiel spoke as Mary smiled watching Castiel coming over to help. Mary smiled as she started to help him with the meal she was making. 

 

“You know, I never got to thank you,” Mary spoke as Castiel glanced up at her. 

 

“For what?” Castiel spoke as he stirred the pancakes mix. 

 

“...You gave Dean life again.” Mary explained. “Ever since his father died he has been isolating.” Mary messed with the bacon she was cooking. “I noticed he even started to draw again. Dean seems...back to his old self with you around. I don’t think anyone has ever gotten him out of his shell like you have.” Castiel smiled blushing as he looked down at his food, Castiel felt mary touch his back affectionately. 

 

“He saved me too,” Castiel whispered. “I don’t think I’ve been this happy,” Castiel spoke as tears filled his eyes. “I’m really grateful to have met Dean and you guys.” Mary hugged him as Castiel tried not to cry. 

 

“Oh sweetie, We are so happy to have met you too,” Mary spoke as Castiel pulled away wiping his tears. “Now don’t you cry or I’ll cry…”

 

“Okay, Mary.” Castiel sniffed laughing as he went back to stirring the mixture. It was a bit later once breakfast was made that Sam was the first to come down wearing clothes for his kindergarten class. Sam happily moved for the food. 

 

“Yum!” Sam beamed moving to take some onto his plate. “Thanks, mom.”

 

“Thank Castiel too. He helped.” Mary explained as Castiel moved back upstairs.

 

“Thanks, cas!” Sam called as Castiel beamed before going to go upstairs to check on Dean. Dean was already up trying to get dressed, struggling with his cast to dress. Also, his ribs weren’t helping anything. Castiel came over and helped him get dressed helping him slid down his shirt. Dean was grateful for the help as he got his head out of his shirt.

 

“Oh hey, nice seeing you here.” Dean chuckled as Castiel rolled his eyes. 

 

“I was going to help you dress,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“It’s okay. I’d rather have you help undressed me.” Dean teased with a wink as Castiel chuckled giving him a kiss. 

 

“Stupid.” Castiel smiled. “Come on, breakfast is ready.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean spoke as they walked down the stairs. 

 

“Cas don’t-” Mary’s startled voice stopped then but she shut up. It was too late. Dean and Castiel froze on the stairs seeing Benny holding a shotgun towards Mary. 

 

“Benny what the fuck are you-” Dean choked out. 

 

“Get down the stairs!” Benny snapped as Dean and Castiel walked down the stairs. Dean protectively moved in front of Castiel as Benny glared at them. “Change.” 

 

“What?” Castiel scoffed.

 

“Change into a beast.” Benny snapped before cocking the gun. “CHANGE!” 

 

“Okay!” Castiel panicked as he tried to focus on changing.

 

“I’m not crazy,” Benny repeated to himself angrily. “I’m not crazy.” Dean watched him as Benny kept his eyes on Castiel.

 

“Doesn’t feel nice to be labeled crazy, does it?” Dean snapped as Benny turned the gun towards him. “I get it. You and everyone else think I’m crazy-”

 

“I’m not like you!” Benny snapped as his eyes moved to Castiel. “CHANGE!”

 

“I-I can’t!” Castiel choked out, he had kissed Dean before coming down. He wasn’t anywhere close to changing. Last time, he was so angry, right now he was just...scared.

 

“CHANGE NOW OR ELSE! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU ARE!” Benny snapped. “SHOW THEM WHO THE REAL MONSTER IS!”

 

“I-I’m t-trying, please!” Castiel panted. 

 

“He can’t, Benny!” Dean snapped. “Can’t you see he’s trying!”

 

“STOP TALKING!” Benny snapped. “Get away from him, you’re distracting him!” Dean didn’t move. “MOVE!” Castiel forced Dean away as Dean glared at Benny.

 

“B-Benny-” Mary tried as Sam cried. 

 

“SHUT UP!” Benny snapped hitting her with the gun, as Dean lunged at him. Dean and Benny struggled with the gun before Dean was hit hard in the ribs knocking Dean back against the wall. “DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!” Dean said nothing as Benny panted looking around as Mary laid on the ground knocked out. “...” Benny moved the gun between Castiel and Dean then down at Mary. “...I was hoping to expose you...but I thought of something much more simpler.” 

 

Benny moved to fire at Castiel, but Dean moved in front of him. Dean looked down at his chest bleeding as Castiel grabbed him. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel sobbed holding Dean as Dean’s chest spilled blood as Dean choked on it. Dean’s blood started to glow, Castiel’s skin exposed to the blood started to glow as well sliding up against his skin. When a shotgun cocked making Castiel looked up. 

 

“I won’t miss this time,” Benny spoke as Castiel moved to hold Dean tightly as he felt Dean’s life start to drain. When Benny went to fire, Dean’s blood pooled on the ground, Castiel closed his eyes accepting his fate.

 

**BANG-!**

  
  


**______________________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  


“-Boo!” Dean laughed when Castiel’s eyes opened and he looked up confused. There was a bunch of teenagers moving and walking around as he sat on the cafeteria table. Dean moved to sit next to him kissing him easily. “Miss me?”

 

“Y-You’re alive?” Castiel asked surprised moving to hold his hand. 

 

“Yeah, I just was in history class.” Dean looked confused as he pulled out some books. “I need to copy your science homework.” Castiel glanced around, Benny was laughing a bit away with his friends not paying attention one bit. Dean was bleeding in his arms a moment ago...and now everything was okay? “Cas, your mom is here.” 

  
  


Castiel glanced up seeing his mother in modern clothes waving from the driver seat of a minivan. Castiel...didn’t understand. He was remembering a life in this future he never had but...he knew it was...real. 

Was...this because Dean jumped in front of the bullet to save him? The witches bloodline loved him enough to save his life? Was his beast gone…? Castiel looked down at his hands, the pen marks on his hands, the friendship bracelet on the wrist. This...was a real life, one he could share with Dean...

 

“Race you to the car, Loser makes sandwiches.” Dean laughed as he bolting towards the car as Castiel followed him to the car a big smile on his face, happy for the life ahead.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
